Silence
by KathBell
Summary: Ryan goes missing after being sent back to the lab from a crime scene with evidence, will the team save him in time? CaRWash. Rated T for complete safety! Please R&R! Finally complete!
1. The day that changed thier lives

Silence.

Multi – chapter. 

Ryan W and Calleigh D. 

Summary: Ryan goes missing after being sent back to the lab from a crime scene with evidence, will the team save him in time.

Warning: Possible Character death.

Pairings: CaRWash. 

A/N: Just a short fic that came to mind, decided to write it to get rid of some writers block. Please review!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. 

The day that changed their lives. 

Horatio watched as Ryan walked to his hummer, an evidence box in his hand. Something didn't feel right at all, there was that voice nagging at the back of his head saying don't let him go. But why? There was no danger – that he knew of anyway.

No, Ryan will be ok, he is just going back to the lab. Nothing will happen to him, Horatio thought as he watched Calleigh and Eric collect more evidence. The crime was gruesome – a family of eight murdered execution style. So they all wanted this case wrapped up soon, yeah, it was just the nerves from the case that were getting to him. Ryan would be ok, he would, wouldn't he?

- - - 0 - - -

Ryan glanced at his rear view mirror, he had been driving along the near enough deserted road for an hour now, and that car was still behind him. That was strange. He sighed, it was nothing – the road was too narrow to overtake someone, so that was the reason the car was still behind him, hey, it was probably an unmarked police car. Ryan shook his head – he was too paranoid for his own good.

The car behind him suddenly sped up and drove straight into the hummer. The CSI issued Hummer went spinning off the road, veering into a tree. Ryan could feel the warm blood dripping from his own head, then he fell into the world of darkness.

--- 0 ---

Eric and Calleigh were driving along the narrow road when they saw the skid marks, Eric paid no attention to them but Calleigh did. She followed the skid marks until her eyes rested on a Hummer – a hummer that had been smashed into a tree – the dented metal didn't hide the licence plate so it was still fairly visible. "Stop the car!" Calleigh yelled, Eric was startled and did so – slamming on the breaks and skidding to a halt.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Calleigh quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car without answering, he watched her run over to... oh Damn!

He quickly followed her, not knowing who's hummer it was, but he still jumped out the car and ran over to the Hummer – if it could still be called that.

"RYAN!" Calleigh yelled, running around to the front drivers door and finding it empty. "Eric, call Ryan." She ordered, while checking the back of the car too. Eric obeyed and called Ryan, all became deadly silent as they heard ringing – ringing from the car.

Calleigh was on the verge of tears – If Ryan had been in that car he wouldn't have been able to get out, unless... Calleigh felt the sudden urge to be sick. Unless someone had taken him.

A/N: Please Review!


	2. The scene of the crime

Silence: Chapter two. The scene of the crime. 

A/N: Whoa... 9 emails all realated to this story!! So I decided to update, thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and anything else I have missed.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned CSI Miami... Calleigh and Ryan would be together if I did... So I don't own anything that is from the show – I own unamed tech 1# and 

Disclaimer: Own nothing... Other than the bad guys :( 

Horatio ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and took a good, long look at the crime scene, blood in the car – that wasn't a good thing. "Where's Mr Wolfe?" Was the first the first thing out of his mouth when he arrived at the scene. Calleigh had red and puffy eyes, while Eric's face could be mistaken for a stone statue.

Calleigh opened her mouth to answer but closed it, the tears fighting to break free again, Eric looked at her and answered for her. "We... Don't know"

"What are we going to do H? If he was in that car... he will be injured, he wouldn't have just ran off H, I know him, and I know he wouldn't just leave like that. Especially if he was injured!" Calleigh said.

"We're going to find him." Horatio replied as he placed his sunglasses on.

- - - 0 - - -

At first he couldn't feel anything – he couldn't remember what had happened. Then he felt a cold – icy cold. Then pain, the cold started to leave his body, he wasn't sure where he was.

The last thing he remembered: Calleigh, Horatio, Eric – left the scene, car following me, rammed off the road... So he was in his car, hopefuly alive. He opened his eyes and realization hit him – he wasn't in his car.

He was in a glass cofin. Buried Alive.

– – – – – –

Calleigh sighed, there had been no usable evidence at the scene except for the blood in the car. No prints, no DNA, no fibres, a professional. She made her way back to the lab in double time, her mind filling with memories of the previous night – the night Ryan had proposed to her.

_The pair of them were sitting facing each other, in a expensive Italian restaurant. After finishing their meal, Calleigh was about to pay the bill when Ryan got down on one knee and pulled out a perfect 22 carat ring, a beautiful diamond in the middle, surrounded by rubies and emeralds. Calleigh could feel her jaw drop into a wide smile as he looked at her. "Calleigh, will you marry me?" The entire restaurant went silent, waiting for an answer. _

"_Oh My God, yes, yes, yes!" Calleigh replied eagerly, gripping him into a hug._

A tear fell from her eyes as she touched the ring on her finger. Unbelievably no one had noticed it all day, they were planning on telling everyone that night. They might not get that chance. She parked her Hummer outside the lab and sat in the silence before getting out of the Hummer and waling into the lab – blood samples in her hand. She dropped them off at DNA. Another new lab tech, there had to have been 5 that month. She was about to leave again but the lady at reception came hurrying towards her. "Excuse me, you have had a package." She gave Calleigh the package and Calleigh froze. The words printed on the front were _Ryan Wolfe. _The entire lab had heard about what had happened, so the reception lady had been wearing gloves when she saw what it said. Calleigh hadn't had time to take hers off, so if there were any prints on the package – it would be from the sender.

"Thanks." Calleigh said in reply while quickly running over to the fingerprint lab, and then the bomb lab. Both came back negitive – supurise, supurise, – so Calleigh called the team and eventually they were all waiting in the Audio and Visual lab. Horatio nodded at the tech. The tech done something – Calleigh was too nervous to notice what – then a image came onto the screen.

Every muscle in Eric's body tensed, "Is it a live feed?" He asked after a long, tense minute, his voice unsuprisingly furious.

The unamed tech shook his head. "No, sorry but this is all we have. I'll try to find out something, but so far. Nothing." Unamed tech said with a sigh.

Horatio nodded and left, even his muscles had tensed at the image. Eric left, the more he looked at the screen the more he wanted to punch something or someone. But Calleigh stayed, her hand never leaving the ring Ryan had given her the previous night. Tears panged at her eyes, the video was only one minute long but it was an agonizing one minute.

On the video it showed Ryan lying in a glass cofin – unconscious. That wasn't what bothered her the most. The dripping of blood, one, two, three every second there was a drip. They could see the growing pool on the screen.

He will make it through this. They wouldn't give up. It was Ryan, the team just wouldn't be the same without him, she wouldnt be the same without him. She loved him, and she wouldn't give up hope; it was Ryan, her Ryan. They. Would. Not. Lose. Hope.

But would he be the same Ryan when they find him?

- - – – - -

Horatio was not a man that was easily angered. And when he was angry he would hide it under his calm demour. But that image, that 60 seconds, that angered him. There had been no ransom, no deal, no swap – they had nothing to go on. All they could do was wait. Wait until the guy slipped up. Oh yeah, he was angry. But he wouldn't show it, unless it came to the worst outcome.

A/N: I'm not sure if the last sentace made much sense... Anyway please review people and I will update As soon as possible!


	3. Buried alive? Not for long

Silence: Chapter three. 

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story! I just realised how evil I can be – I buried him alive, yeah, I really should stop eating anything with sugar in... It makes me go all evil on Ryan. Oh and, Happy New Years eve!

Warning: Contains Ryan Angst! 

Disclaimer: Own nothing. 

Buried alive? Not for long...

It had been three days since the tape had been delivered and there had been nothing since. No phone calls, no tapes, no nothing. Calleigh paced, that was getting on her nerves. She didn't care if she didn't sleep for weeks, she was determined to find Ryan. Her Ryan. The lab was tense to say the least, no one who knew Ryan had stopped working for more than an hour or so, Calleigh had only left to get some clothes. She could run off coffee, it was possible. Her phone rang, she checked the caller ID. Unknown, she ran into the A/V lab and said "Trace!" Before answering her phone. "Hello?" She snapped.

She froze, all she could hear was breathing, shallow and injured breathing. She swallowed, "Ryan, is that you?" Calleigh asked nervously yet hopefully.

"Cal, just don't do what he says... I love you." Ryan said, a smile was on Calleigh's face for a few seconds before she realised what Ryan was saying. He was saying his goodbyes. He was saying don't do what the kidnapper wants – he was giving up.

"I love you too Ryan, and we're going to find you." She said tearfully. Then she realised – if he was buried in that glass coffin – how did he phone her? "Ryan, where are you now, I mean, are you still in that... That coffin?"

"No, Oh god..." Calleigh was about to ask what was wrong but a different voice spoke to her. "If you want your pathetic fiancé back... You _Will_ do what I say. Understand?" The voice said, a strong Irish accent. That should narrow it down.

"Don't hurt him! Don't you even touch him or I swear it will be the last thing you do!" Calleigh yelled.

"Tut, tut." The voice tutted her, "Why, Calleigh, I thought you of all people would understand, you should not anger the abductor." Calleigh swallowed – how could she have forgotten that!

"I'm sorry, just please don't hurt him... what do you want?" She pleaded, but instead of answering the voice hung up. Calleigh turned to the A/V tech, praying that he had traced the call.

"Traced it." Unnamed tech said. Calleigh smiled gratefully. Eric and Horatio entered the A/V lab and looked at Calleigh.

"What happened?" Eric asked, seeing her death grip on the phone.

"Ryan called!" She said happily. Horatio and Eric exchanged glances.

"Calleigh, what did he say?" Eric asked, looking at her.

"He said don't do what the guy asks... and... and" She felt the tears come to her eyes again, Eric and Horatio moved closer. "He said he loved me." She told them, her hand resting on the ring Ryan had given to her four days ago.

- – – – -

Ryan opened his eyes again, he wasn't in the coffin. He was in a abandoned warehouse, he could see the coffin though – so he hadn't been found. He sighed, his right hand was handcuffed to a metal bar in the ground, but other than that, he was free in a way. There was no one in the warehouse, and it was quite light – he moved his free hand into his pocket and found a cell phone. It wasn't his though, so why did he have that one in his pocket? There was something wrong about it, but Ryan didn't care about that much now. He called Calleigh. "Cal, just don't do what he says... I love you... No." He looked ahead and saw the man. Holding a shot gun. Damn. "Oh God..." The man snatched the phone off him and started to talk to Calleigh. _You hurt her and I swear it will be the last thing you do. _He thought as he glared at the man – bastard – and planned a way to escape.

* * *

Calleigh looked at the screen. Las Vegas!?!? That was miles away, it would have taken 3 days to get there, so it fits the time space. "You must be kidding me..." She whispered under her breath. It was so cliché, she was surprised she hadn't seen it before. A warehouse just off route 160, so easy to reach yet so secluded, it was a perfect place to hide. They had called Las Vegas PD who had sent their crime lab and a bunch of police officers to the scene, well, what they hoped would be a scene with no need for a coroner. They then got onto a plane and flew there. She had never prayed so hard in her life.

* * *

The man walked towards Ryan, his gun now swapped for a knife. Yeah, this couldn't end well. "You shouldn't have called her Mr Wolfe, it was Horatio I need to speak too." The man said calmly, but with an insane smile on his face as he walked even closer to Ryan. In one swift movement, both of Ryan's hands were handcuffed to the metal pole, leaving him helpless. The knife quickly dug into Ryan's cheek, then his other cheek, shoulder, ribs. Ryan forced himself not to scream, but the pain was growing worse by the second. "Scream Mr Wolfe, then it will stop." _Go to Hell! _

"No." Ryan refused through gritted teeth, blood ran down his face – clouding his vision but he knew the man had left. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious, only hearing the voice once.

A/N: So... do they find him? Will he be ok? Yeah, I know what to say! Review or you will never find out!


	4. I need you

Silence: Chapter 4.

Authors note: Thanks for reading so far! Please review! And 'The Man' is the guy who has Ryan – the name will be revealed later. 

Disclaimer: Own the bad guys. Don't own CSI Miami...

Warning: Contains Ryan angst. 

I need you.

Calleigh looked out of the window of the plane, she was going to get her Ryan back. Well, that is what she planned on doing anyway. _I need you, Ryan, I need you._ It was those three words that had kept her going over the last three days, other than insane amounts of caffeine. Eric and Horatio were phoning people, trying to organise a bigger search – and there aren't many people who would say no to Horatio. She sighed, what if the guy has hurt Ryan? They all knew he was hurt from the car, but what if the kidnapper had hurt him too? She felt a tear fall from her eye.

– – – – – –

They arrived in Las Vegas after a few hours of flying, phoning and thinking. The group stepped out of the plane into the hot Vegas air, they were going to get Ryan back. No matter what it took them, they would not leave a team member behind. Calleigh had been elected to go in the helicopter and do the air search, while Eric and Horatio drove in the SUV the state had supplied to them.

The LVPD was also helping out with ground searches and air searches. That made the chances of finding Ryan grow, and that was what Calleigh liked.

* * *

The man looked at the roof of the warehouse – Helicopters. He growled, the 'team' needed to suffer, that was his aim. So that is why he had taken the youngest of the group, and the one engaged to the blonde haired one. Then there was only one way to make the team suffer – Kill Ryan. He picked up the gun and walked into the room. Ryan was awake, perfect, now all he had to do was shoot him and get the hell out of here. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet sped through the air towards Ryan. The helicopters wouldn't see him run now. The man dropped the gun as Ryan screamed in pain.

The man then left the warehouse and ran to his car and drove away. The team that had ruined his life would pay. He would finish his work later.

* * *

Calleigh jumped out of the helicopter the second it landed, and ran over to Eric and Horatio. She was handed a bullet proof vest, that made her feel worse – what if Ryan was shot? She shook the thoughts out of her head quickly – she had to be positive!

They all had their guns drawn, but the SWAT team went in first. After many shouts of "CLEAR" The Miami team were finally allowed in, what they saw in there made their anger multiply – blood, blood everywhere. Calleigh looked around until she saw Ryan. _Oh God! RYAN! _

Calleigh, Eric and Horatio all ran over to Ryan, all in shock.

Ryan was barely recognisable, blood that was still pouring from the places the knife had dug into his face covered every part of his face and was spreading onto his body. Even more blood poured from the bullet wound in his abdomen. His arms were stained with blood and one of them was on a strange angle. His face was bruised. His eyes were closed and he was motionless.

Eric knelled down next to Ryan and quickly checked for a pulse. "He's got a pulse!" He yelled, but then he realised something was going wrong – the pulse was gradually slowing and becoming weak. Calleigh was at his side within seconds and they both put pressure on the bullet wound, a pool of blood forming around them. The paramedics ran in with a stretcher and pushed Calleigh and Eric away before placing Ryan on a stretcher.

"We're losing him!" One of them yelled, the other paramedics that were carrying him to the ambulance placed his stretcher on the floor while the first paramedic worked on Ryan.

"Charge to 260!" She yelled, Calleigh had tears in her eyes. They had just found him, they couldn't lose him now!_ Don't do this to me Ryan! I love you, you can't leave me._

There had been no change. "Charge to 300!" The female paramedic yelled again. Eric watched on, his fists clenched into white balls. How could someone do this to Ryan!

Still no change. "Charge to 350!" The female paramedic yelled yet again, her voice obviously stressed. Horatio's calmness had disappeared and his fists were shaking with fury after seeing the condition the youngest member of the team was in.

There was one thing on each of their minds as they watched the paramedics work desperetly on their friend. Would Ryan survive?

A/N: That's kind of a cliff hanger... anyway please review! Thanks to:

CSIRyanWolfe.

Switchpoint 101

EricDelkosBro

Emma

Emily

and NickTonyK


	5. I'll never leave you

Silence: Chapter 5.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Own the bad guys. Own the brilliant Doctor Brown. Own the paramedics. Don't own CSI though...

I'll never leave you. 

The paramedics took Ryan into the ambulance, they all wanted to get him to the hospital as fast as they could, after all, they had nearly lost him; it had taken three tries to bring him back and they didn't want to risk losing him again. Calleigh had gone in the ambulance with him while Eric and Horatio drove in the SUV.

– – – – –

Calleigh looked at the white hospital walls, a chilly air was running through the corridors from the air ventilation. She didn't care, all she wanted was Ryan. Her jeans and top were covered in the crimson liquid – Ryan's blood. Eric and Horatio were walking down the corridor towards her, they were all shaken from Ryan's state – who wasn't?

They all sat down without a word and they all prayed. That was all they could do. Pray that Ryan was ok.

– – – – 5 Hours later

Calleigh looked up as a Doctor entered the room, "Is there anyone here for a Mr Ryan Wolfe?" She asked tiredly. Calleigh, Eric and Horatio stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

"How is he?" Eric asked the doctor.

Dr Brown looked at him sadly, "He lost a lot of blood before arriving and during the surgery, thankfully, the bullet didn't go near any of the arteries but, because of the angle the gun was fired at, the bullet had punctured his lung. And, when we removed the bullet; it was dangerously close to his heart. He had multiple knife wounds to his arms, chest, face and back. As well as everything else he had been beaten." She paused for a second before continuing, "Mr Wolfe is in a coma, we are not sure if it is permanent." Calleigh closed her eyes but continued to listen, "And if he does wake up there could be side effects such as memory loss, and his mental state could be affected by the shooting and whatever he went through."

A/N: Short, but it will clear up what happened to Ryan for everyone, please review!


	6. I'm here

Silence: Chapter 6.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. 

I'm here. 

Eric and Horatio were trying to find out when Ryan could be transferred to Miami, but they hadn't seen him yet. And Calleigh was about to.

She stood outside his closed door, tears streaming down her face before she had even seen him. She couldn't imagine what he had been through. She opened the door, staring at the floor, and took a step in. She lifted her head and looked at her fiancé. His face was a ghostly shade of white but covered in small red cuts, his body was completely still, hands at his sides. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Ryan.

Calleigh gripped his limp hand, and stared into his closed eyes. "I'm here, Ryan, I'm not leaving you again."

A/N: Short, but the next few chapters will be too, then there will be a big one, promise!


	7. Investigations

Silence: Chapter 7.

A/N: I can't believe that this story has had 21 reviews!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review again! This is set in Miami, after Ryan has been flown over there – still in a coma. It might be a while before I update as school starts tomorrow... but, with the amount of snow falling now (More last night than in the last three years) it might be a snow day, so I'll update soon as possible!

Disclaimer: Own Dr Kingston (I really should stop using that Doc but I can't...) Don't own CSI Miami. 

Investigations.

Horatio and Eric walked through the crime lab, both intent on one thing. Getting this bastard. They entered a evidence room. "So, we have one Irish guy." Eric stated the obvious, but the obvious was all they had.

"One Irish guy with a name." Natalia said from the doorway, a piece of paper in her hand. Eric smiled, they finally had a lead. "I ran your guy's prints and hid DNA, came back to a Peter Carter." She said before handing Eric the prints and leaving the room. Horatio was on the phone.

"That was the hospital, Ryan is breathing on his own, but still asleep."

–

Ryan cracked his tired eyes open, hospital. _Well, at least I was found._ He moved his head slightly and looked at the sleeping Calleigh, he had a feeling this was the first time she had slept in days and he wasn't about to be the poor guy that tried to wake her up. Her blonde hair fell over her face, she looked beautiful.

_One Hour Later..._

Calleigh opened her eyes to see Ryan staring at her with a smile on his face. At first she thought she was dreaming, but then he spoke. "Hey sleepy head." Calleigh laughed and hugged him in response, her Ryan was back.

A/N: Short again, but I have a really big chapter planned!


	8. One, Two

Silence: Chapter 8.

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and please review this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I own bad guys, don't own anyone else. But I can hope, right?

One, two. 

Calleigh felt someone other than hers presence in the room. At first, she had thought it was Horatio or Eric coming to visit, but when the sound of someone breathing down her neck filled her ears; she knew it wouldn't be one of them. She didn't even have time to react to the new man before a knife came into view, she jumped up, reaching for her gun, only to find it not there. She swung around and punched her assailant's face. He staggered back a few steps before drawing a gun and aiming it at Ryan, who was now half sleeping, half awake due to the pain killers they had him on.

Calleigh's breath hitched, she wasn't going to risk Ryan's life. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice anything but calm.

"Mr Wolfe and me have unfinished business." Calleigh felt her jaw drop significantly. This was the guy she had talked to onSthe phone. The bastard that had kidnapped Ryan. She didn't notice the man behind her until it was too late...

A/N: The end of the short chapters. Promise! It will be a long one. Hope you liked this one, please review!


	9. A near broken team

Silence: Chapter 9.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Disclaimer: Own nothing!! Oh wait, I own Dr Kingston!

A near broken team.

He watched his accomplice take Calleigh before thinking. Should he take Ryan too? He knew what Ryan's work ethic would be like after he found out Calleigh was missing, he would leave the hospital. He smiled, leave Ryan here. He had to cause the young man pain though, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He aimed his gun at Ryan's arm, but in a strange position so that it would only graze the man, causing blood to pool in the room. And getting the revenge he needed on Horatio and Wolfe. He pulled the trigger and left the room, thankful that the nurses and Doctors had left after a 'fire'.

–

Ryan watched the man go, recognising him easily. The pain in his arm was soaring, but that wasn't his main concern now. Calleigh was missing. He carefully swung his legs over the bed, wincing as his arm throbbed even more. Thankfully most of his cuts had healed. He stood carefully, supporting himself on the bed before slowly taking the few, hard steps to Calleigh's bag and taking out her cell phone. He sighed and let himself collapse in her chair before calling Horatio.

–

Horatio and Eric hadn't been told Ryan was awake, so when Horatio answered his cell they both got a surprise. "H?" Ryan asked impatiently as Horatio answered his cell, thinking it was Calleigh.

"Mr Wolfe? How are you feeling?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Horatio was about to say it did but he decided to let Ryan continue, after all, he had called him so it must have been important. "Calleigh's been abducted, you need to get to the hospital now." Ryan more or less ordered his boss. Horatio closed his eyes briefly – Ryan would be back in work sooner than he should, and Calleigh was missing.

"We're on our way." Horatio said before hanging up. Eric looked at him and waited for Horatio to fill him in.

"Mr Wolfe is awake." Horatio shared the good news first, feeling it would soften the bad news he would be delivering next, "I'm not sure on the details, but Calleigh has been kidnapped." Eric's smile disappeared, his face exactly the same way it was when he had found out about Ryan being kidnapped.

–

Dr Kingston sighed; this patient was one of the most impatient patients he had ever had to treat.

Ryan Wolfe had only woken up a few hours ago and was already dressed – with another bullet wound. He finished bandaging the area the bullet had grazed when Ryan's teammates arrived, all sharing equal looks of worry. Dr Kingston excused himself – God, he missed Vegas.

"Ryan, you ok bro?" Eric asked, looking at the younger team mate in the ER.

"I'm fine." Ryan assured him, usually Eric would have pressed on but he could tell that Ryan was obviously worried for Calleigh.

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer! Blame the snow, it's messing with the internet so I'm trying to find a time when the internet will actually work to put this up! Review!


	10. Missing

Silence: Chapter 10. 

A/N: Thanks to NickTonyK for reviewing! Sorry it has taken me 2 days to update, but I have good reasons – School, snow, physio, music, and some more stuff. Anyway, please review! 

Disclaimer: Do you think I own CSI: Miami?! (eye roll) Well, I don't and probably never will! 

Missing. 

Her eyes fearfully opened and scanned her new surroundings. It was a warehouse – similar to the one Ryan had been found in. She was gagged and she was also handcuffed to a metal pole – too similar to the circumstances thy had found Ryan in. She felt ill, probably because they had injected her with something, but she was also sick with worry. 'Mr Wolfe and me have some unfinished business.' She swallowed and felt her hands shake – was Ryan ok?

And would they both be all right after this was all over.

–

Ryan stormed through the doors and ran straight to the A/V lab after receiving a package outside of the lab. He ignored all of the shocked, amazed, worried and curious glances the lab techs were sending him.. "Trace the signal on this!" He ordered the tech with an unusually strong voice. The unnamed tech studied him for a moment, wondering the same thing as everyone else – When did he was up, why the hell is he here, what's going on.

"Sure, Wolfe." Ryan passed the tech the package. An image came onto the screen after a few minutes of the tech clicking and typing. Calleigh. "It's a live feed, so I can trace it." The tech said to the dazed Ryan. "Ryan, are you ok, mate?"

Ryan shook his head to snap out of his dazed state, "Yeah, page me when you've traced it." HE said before making a quick exit out of the lab, unable to bear looking at the screen any longer.

–

He paced around Calleigh, a knife in his hands. Another man stood in the corner of the room, preparing to have his 'turn' after his boss. He took a step forward and started.

Authors note: Please review, I'm sorry for it being another short chapter but I promise there will be some longer ones soon!


	11. Red

_Silence: Chapter 11._

_A/N: Wow, I can't believe that this fic has had 40 reviews so far!A **big** thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the unnamed technician, Irish guy and his 'helper'. I don't own any of the people you recognise! _

_Red. _

Calleigh watched as both men left, her ribs heavily bruised and cuts littering her left arm. She had seen what they had done to Ryan, and this was nothing compared to that. Her lips pursed as a drop of her own blood entered her mouth. Her wrists rubbed against the metal cuffs as she looked around her dungeon. The bastards had knocked her out and moved her to a small basement, her hands were handcuffed to a metal beam, while her ankles were tied together with a thick rope. Her eyes were slowly becoming heavier, but the pain that came every time she started to fall asleep stopped her from even thinking about closing them. She blinked a few times before finally falling into the darkness. She didn't even see the camera on the wall, staring right at her. She felt

–

Ryan watched the screen obsessively while waiting for the trace technician to hurry up the trace, they had been so close before, but it had stopped, the signal disappeared for half an hour and had came back the second the clock had reached 10 o'clock. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his face with his hands, he needed coffee. He got up and was about to leave when a soaring pain ripped through his ribs, he sat down again. Maybe he didn't need that coffee after all. "How long?" He asked quickly.

"Three minutes." The tech replied, typing at his computer.

"Kay."

They waited in silence until the tech whispered, "Yes!" Ryan looked at the screen which had an address on. Now all he had to do was get Horatio.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he took the paper with the address on from the tech and ran out of the lab, ignoring the throbbing pain that was still shooting through his ribs. Right now, only Calleigh mattered. He grabbed his bottle of painkillers and took out two of his pills, swallowing them in one swift movement before grabbing his cell and calling H. He didn't notice the technician leaving. Ryan had not regained his memory from the experience yet – so he wouldn't recognise anyone, would he?

–

Calleigh opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a man, and her eye widened. His emerald green eyes stared straight into hers. His dark brown hair was matted with sweat, and her blood. He grabbed her hair and whispered something into her ear. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. But none of that scared her. The thing that did scare her was gruesome.

She knew who he was.

–

Ryan had relayed every bit of information to Horatio when he realised the location was only minutes away from the lab. _Strange, why keep him in Vegas, and Calleigh minutes away from the lab. _He shook his head and climbed into his hummer, seconds before a chilling memory returned to him.

_The man's 'helper' walked up to him, a knife in his hands. _

Ryan blinked out of his dazed look as his eyes widened. He knew that man. And that man was going to regret everything that he had done very soon. He grabbed his phone and called Horatio, his hands clenched around the phone tightly. "H? The guy who took me, he had a assistant. The assistant works at the lab."

–

Horatio was shocked. And for Horatio, that was a rare emotion. One of the men had been right under their noses. Damn, the guy had even helped them find Ryan and Calleigh. He nearly dropped the phone as he thought over that statement. He had helped them. It could only mean one thing, they were walking into a trap. "Step on it Eric!"

–

Ryan jumped out of the car, he had enough painkillers in his body to keep the pain at bay until he had seen Calleigh. The police officers were following his example, but no one was getting in his way. That was a change. He took the bullet proof vest and gin from the SWAT team as they entered the house.

–

Calleigh desperately tried to escape the cuffs, or at least the gag. She had to warn Ryan. The room consisted of her, and an explosion. She had to warn Ryan.

Ryan and a few SWAT team members burst into the room, guns held high. Calleigh lost all hope seconds before...

–

Horatio had filled Eric in on the situation, neither of them knew if it was a trap, but they both would be truly amazed if it was not. They both jumped out of the hummer and ran towards the house. But they were both blown backwards as the house blew up.

Flames spread quickly, soon engulfing the house and the area surrounding it. Thick, grey smoke raised from the house, it only took a few seconds before it was able to be seen within a few mile radius. Chaos soon erupted in the normally quiet and respectful neighbourhood. Yells could be heard, people rushed out of their houses and looked at the centre of the explosion. Some had tears in their eyes, some shook their heads. Though most just looked on it full fledged fear.

Eric pushed himself off the ground as fire teams surrounded the area, they had arrived in less than a few minutes, but every minute that was wasted meant that the chances of both of his friends making it out alive were small.

–

It had happened so fast, neither of them had realised it until he had thrown himself on top of her, protecting her from any possible burns.

–

_A/N: Yes – they found her! And I blew them up? I really should stop being so evil to the poor CSI teams. Anyway, please review! _


	12. Fire, fury and friendships

_Silence: Chapter 11. _

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely feedback and please review! This will be a short chapter, but it has one damn big cliff hanger!_

Disclaimer: I own the bad guys that blew up Ryan and Calleigh. I don't own CSI: Miami, but I can wish, right?

_Fire, fury and friendships. _

Ryan felt the flames burn his back and neck. A piece of metal had landed on his head, the heat was immense. He could hear sobbing, but it wasn't just anyone sobbing – it was Calleigh. Smoke was filling his lungs, he couldn't move. This was so not his month. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, pain orienting around his leg. Painkillers are no use sometimes.

–

She felt a weight on top of her. She was being protected from the burning flames by whatever it was. Her legs and arms were throbbing, blood covered her face. But it wasn't her blood.

–

Horatio and Eric didn't protest while getting checked out by the paramedics, both of them were recovering from the shock of what had happened right in front of them. The emergency response teams were working on getting everyone out. The bomb squad had declared the area safe to enter, but all they could do was watch and wait. And their patience was running out quickly.

Minutes had passed and nothing, but suddenly their was a rush of energy and commotion from the only safe way to enter the house. Paramedics rushed over and took the stretcher off the emergency response team. The emergency response team then re-entered the house while the paramedics walked over to the ambulance. Eric and Horatio ran over to the paramedics and Eric's eyes widened as he looked at Calleigh. Her face was covered in blood, her arm was on a twisted angle, but other than that, she was awake, and in a slightly okay shape.

The paramedics started to work on her at the scene before placing her in the ambulance, Eric looked at Horatio then at the house. He was torn between going with Ryan or going with Calleigh. Horatio made the decision for him, as Eric watched Horatio follow Calleigh.

Another stretcher was taken out of the burning building. Eric rushed over to it but stumbled back in shock as he saw the condition of Ryan. The side of his face was covered in ash, blood was pouring from a long red line on his forehead, a 5-inch piece of metal was sticking out of his right leg. Then he heard the words that he definitely did not want to hear. "We're losing him!" A female paramedic yelled to her co-workers. One of the younger ones ran to the ambulance to get a crash cart as the female paramedic started compressions. The young paramedic returned with the crash cart. A paramedic that had so far done nothing but watch started to place two small, orange, plastic sheets on Ryan's chest.

"Come on, Wolfe, don't do this to me! Don't do this to Cal." He whispered too quietly for anyone other than himself to hear.

"Charge to 200!" The female paramedic yelled.

No heartbeat. "Charge to 290!"

No heartbeat. "Charge to 360!"

No heartbeat. "T.O.D..."

_A/N: Short, but interesting and it contained a cliff hanger! Is Ryan really dead? Will he survive? I told you I should stay off sugar – but then we wouldn't have this lovely Ryan-nearly-dead cliff hanger, so I think the sugar can stay for now. Please review! _


	13. Time of death?

_Silence: Chapter Thirteen. _

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami!_

_Time of death?_

Eric watched as the paramedic started to pronounce his friend dead. Ryan can't be dead. He isn't dead. He tried to convince himself, but it was failing quickly. A gasp for air orienting from the stretcher caught everyone's attention. A young paramedic checked Ryan's pulse. "We got a pulse!"

He breathed a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as seconds after the had declared he was alive they were placing him in the ambulance.

–

Eric sat in the waiting room, Horatio was questioning the bastard that had done all of this. He was waiting anxiously for news, preferably good news. Calleigh was out of surgery and Natalia was with her. But it had been three long hours since he had heard anything about Ryan.

–

Four hours and 37 minutes had passed and there had still been no word on Ryan's condition, and, as expected, the team's tempers were growing. Finally, Dr Kingston emerged from the emergency surgery room and entered the waiting room. "Is anyone here for Mr Wolfe?" Eric immediately stood up and walked over to the middle aged doctor.

"How is he?" He asked, shaking the Doctors outstretched hand. Instead of answering Dr Kingston lead Eric into a separate room.

They both sat down on the blood red (not a perfect colour for a hospital) chairs and looked at each other before Dr Kingston spoke. "Mr Wolfe suffered serve smoke inhalation, second degree burns to the lower back, muscles were torn in his leg. Also, his previous injuries had not fully healed, so one of his ribs punctured a lung."

"What are his chances?"

"Not good."

A/N: Short, but a little bit of Ryan-suspense for you, and some Eric/Ryan – friendship.


	14. Suspect

_Silence: Chapter Fourteen. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please review and enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or Eric and Ryan :( I **do **own bad Peter Carter, Dr Kingston and Dr Brown. _

_Suspect._

Horatio looked through the glass and into the eyes of Peter Carter. A rookie officer had brought him in for speeding and drunk driving, and after searching his prints on CODIS, murder, attempted murder and a lot of other things. Horatio risked a small smile – that officer was probably being promoted to detective right now. He walked into the interrogation room and looked at the now sober man. "So Mr Carter, did you enjoy blowing my people up?"

"I have no idea what your talkin' about!" Peter Carter said loudly in a heavy Irish accent. Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"We have two officers who can identify you, we have your prints on a gun used to shoot my CSI, we have your DNA at a crime scene, and when we finish processing the latest scene, I'm sure there will be something leading us to you there as well." Peter Carter's face visibly paled but he kept the smirk on his face as he glared at Horatio.

"Fine, I did it, but I had a good reason." Horatio raised an eyebrow and nodded for Peter to continue with his 'good' reason. "Wolfe was a waste a' space ever since he was kid. And then, he killed my bro, so I had to get revenge, didn't I?"

"Your Brother?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, he was innocent, but they said he killed a family or somthin'"

"Well, we did a check on your brother and he was found guilty, and he shot at my officers, they didn't have a choice. You did." Horatio replied before nodding to the officers to take this guy away.

"One down, one to go."

–

Natalia walked into Calleigh's room to find her dressed and signing her discharge papers. "Calleigh, what are you doing?"

"Going to see Ryan." Calleigh looked at her. "And don't try to stop me." She added as Natalia opened her mouth to object. Natalia closed her mouth and shook her head. There was no point in trying to argue with Calleigh whenever she was like this.

–

Eric was sitting in the chair next to Ryan's bed, he was here for two reasons. One – Ryan was his friend. Two – there was a creep/bastard out there still after him. Right now, Ryan was getting some scan, MRI? Eric shook his head and returned to his playboy magazine.

–

Dr Brown walked into the area where her superior Dr Kingston was, they were looking at Ryan Wolfe's scans. "Ah, Dr Brown! What do you think of this?" He asked when he saw Dr Brown.

She smiled at Dr Kingston. "The bruising is clearing up, and it's Dr Carter."

"Problems at home?"

"Yeah." Dr Carter/Brown answered with a kind smile. Ryan Wolfe would be spending less time in hospital than he should – he would be spending some time in the morgue though...

_Authors note: He is never safe, is he? Please review! _


	15. Stronger

_Silence: Chapter Fifteen. _

_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :) _

_Disclaimer: Own Dr Kingston (brilliant!) And I own Dr Brown/ Carter (Evil!) Sadly I do not own CSI: Miami or Ryan Wolfe or Eric Delko._

_Stronger._

Dr Brown/Carter and Dr Kingston both stood next to each other in the locked cloak room, both of their lips pressed together. "Amelia, marry me?" Dr Kingston asked his employee and lover.

Dr Brown/Carter smiled and pulled away, her emerald eyes looking straight into his blue eyes. Her hand reached to her mouth in fake surprise – but Dr Kingston didn't know it was fake, he didn't know her brother was a murderer either. "Here is your answer, Mike." She whispered seductively, pressing her lips against his.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

–

Dr Carter/Brown walked into the room Ryan Wolfe was in, from what she had heard, the man that had put her brother in jail was still asleep. That was a welcome relief for her as it meant that she wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Excuse me, Sir?" She started politely, looking at the man sitting next to Ryan's bed, reading a... Playboy magazine? He looked away from his magazine and placed it down, his eyes remaining on her. "I need to conduct an exam on Mr Wolfe," She hated being polite to these bastards. "Could you leave the room, please?"

The man smiled – suspecting nothing. "Sure, tell me when you're done." He said to her before stepping out of the room. Little did she know that he was still able to look. She moved closer to him and grabbed a spare pillow.

–

Eric stood outside the room, looking at the wall until he saw Dr Kingston walk past. "Hey, Doc?"

Dr Kingston stopped and looked away from his clip-board, a weary smile on his face as he looked at Eric. "Yes, Mr Delko?"

"Could you tell me, what test Ryan's having now?" Eric asked, still suspecting nothing was wrong.

Dr Kingston's eyes widened and a confused look spread across his face, "He shouldn't be having a test. Can I ask, what doctor is with him?"

Eric didn't like that at all. "Dr Brown."

The smile on Dr Kingston's face returned for a second before disappearing again, "You mean Dr Carter, she divorced her husband, has her brothers name now. And," He paused. "Dr Carter isn't qualified to perform her own tests without consulting me first." Eric listened before reaching for his gun. "Why would you need that?" Dr Kingston asked as Eric grabbed his gun.

"The guy that kidnapped Ryan was called Peter Carter."

"That's Amelia's brother. But she would never do such a thing!" It didn't take anything more than a second for Eric to be racing down the corridor with Dr Kingston next to him.

"You'd be surprised." Eric muttered under his breath.

_Authors note: I know that opening part about Dr Brown/Carter and Dr Kingston may not look like it matters to the story right now, but it is important later on! _


	16. Life is a short trip

_Silence: Sixteen. _

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry about it being a day or so since I have updated, bad things have been getting in the way of life, so please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami!! _

_Life is a short trip. _

Eric kicked down the door and ran inside Ryan's room, what he saw inside that room shocked him. Dr Brown was stepping away from Ryan with a evil smile on her face – and a pillow in her hand that was stained with blood. He fired three times, each one hitting her in the chest, she staggered forward before collapsing onto the cold floor, a pool of blood starting to pool around her. Dr Kingston walked in behind him, ignoring the body of his future-wife, though he felt ill at the fact that she had tried to kill Ryan – he wouldn't deny that he loved her. Dr Kingston ran over to Ryan and checked for a pulse. There was a very, very weak one.

"Ok, I need an oxygen mask, paddles, IV Fluids, and his normal round." Dr Kingston ordered the slightly shocked nurses. "And a new room..." He added, not taking his eyes off Ryan as the nurses wheeled him out of the room. Eric watched too, his eyes started to blur with tears, this was too much. He exited the room and punched the nearest wall, resting his head on the wall and breathing heavily, he knew he would have to phone Calleigh and Horatio soon.

"Hey Eric!" That was too soon for his liking. He looked away from the wall and into her eyes, his were a picture of worry. "Eric?" She paused, reaching him and looking at his expression. "Is Ryan ok?" Calleigh asked, putting an hand on his shoulder and looking at him, forcing him to answer her in her own special way.

"One of the Doctors was Peter Carters sister, I found out, walked in on her trying to kill him." Eric explained.

"I repeat. Is. He. Ok?" Calleigh asked, starting to get really impatient for an answer.

"Yeah..." He didn't ask the _for now_ that was circulating his brain.

"Good, where is he?" Calleigh asked a little bit more calmly.

"I have…"

"I take it that you both want to know about Mr Wolfe?" Dr Kingston interrupted, having left Ryan's room in search of the people he knew too well now.

"Hey Doc. How is he?" Eric asked, turning to Dr Kingston.

"He is doing fine, considering the circumstances. He is still unconscious, we have put him on a ventilator, but only because we don't want to place too much strain on his airway. His airway did sustain some bruising but nothing we should be worried about for now, all in all, he is in the same condition as he was earlier." Dr Kingston informed them.

They all nodded but they all knew that Ryan's chances were probably lower than they were earlier. That was not good at all. Calleigh sat on the spare chair, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Dr Kingston looked at them all before leaving.

Authors note: Sorry it's a short one, I had planned on making it longer!


	17. Rain

_Silence: Seventeen!_

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry about it being a day or so since I have updated, bad things have been getting in the way of life, so please review!_

_A/N/2: Wow, the fic that I had planned on being 5-7 chapters has turned into a seventeen-chapters long fic, and there is still a few more to go! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami!!_

_Rain_

Calleigh lay on the two chairs, her piercing eyes staring at Ryan. Her Ryan. She shivered in the warmth, it wasn't right, having to see him like this. He had jumped over her - she remembered that at least. He had protected her - he should have been at the hospital when the place exploded. But then again, not even the hospital was safe anymore. She looked out of the window that was placed above Ryan's bed. Rain. It pelted down heavily, soaking the normally dry streets of Miami. She sighed; rain described their lives right now. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, shielding the sun from warming them up, and hiding the blue closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her hand was entwined with Ryan's limp one. She would not let go even if someone paid her, or killed her. She was not leaving him again. He had risked his life to save hers, he deserved, needed her to stay. She felt tears prick at her eyes, she closed them again, tears fell onto Ryan's hand; something squeezed her hand. "Cal?" A weak voice asked from the bed, her eyes shot open as she stared at Ryan, eyes wide.

"Ryan?" She asked, barely believeing her ears. Great, she thought, I'm either hallucinating or hearing things... or dreaming, either way, I'm going mad. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her with a smile on his face.

They were safe at last, and this time it would stay that way... for a while at least.

She glanced at the window and smiled again, the rain had stopped and sun was shining through the window, brightening up the darkened room. The white walls, the flowers, the get well soon cards, nothing mattered to her anymore.

Because her Ryan was back.

Authors note: Sorry it's a bit short, but at least we got to see a slight CaRWash moment! Please, PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and they inspire me to write more chapters for you!


	18. A plan of revenge

_Silence: Chapter Eighteen. _

_Authors note: I have just realise that all of my slightly long stories end on chapter eighteen, so I'm doing something I have never done before! I AM PUTTING UP MORE THAN EIGHTEEN CHAPTERS!! Yes, faint if you want, :-P! Please enjoy and review this chapter, even if it is short – flute lesson means can't do long chapter! Yikes, rambling again, sorry!_

_Disclaimer: Own Mark. Yes, such a simple name for once. Don't own CSI: Miami. And, much to my displeasure, I do not own Eric Delko or Ryan Wolfe. _

_A plan of revenge._

Mark Taylor lay perfectly camouflaged on a roof top opposite the bar and watched the 'team' of 'friends' drink, most of them drinking non-alcoholic drinks – thanks to him. They had always under appreciated him, everyone at the lab did, they hadn't even noticed he was the one who was the ring-leader until it was too late. Then again, they still thought Peter had been the ring-leader, Pete hadn't ratted him out thank God. "Good bye, CSI's." He whispered, getting out his sniper riffle and aiming.

"Bye Wolfe." He whispered, putting his finger on the trigger and watching it speed through the air at an amazing speed and hitting Wolfe's chest. He smiled smugly. "Eric." He missed that time, they had all been moving to reach the injured 'team' member. "Damn." But he smiled when he realised he had hit a waitress. At least he had injured two.

"OFFICER DOWN, REPAET OFFICER DOWN!" Horatio's worried voice came out of his radio that was perched next to him. "URGENT MEDICAL ASSICTANCE REQUIRED." He smiled and let another shot go, this one embedding itself in Calleigh's arm. He sighed – not exactly fatal. Yet again, he pulled the trigger, aiming at Horatio. It would be easier to shoot him than Eric. "Good bye team."

Authors note: NO!! I shot Calleigh and Horatio, and Ryan is critically injured... again. :) Please review!


	19. Dr Bellis and Dr Kingston's news

**_Silence: Chapter 19._**

**_Authors note: This story is officially my longest fic if you count in chapters not words. I hope everyone enjoyed the evil cliff hanger in the last chapter and here is a longer chapter just for you lot! After reading through Dr Kingston's speech, I realised just how evil I have been to Ryan...but that doesn't mean I am about to stop any time soon!_**

**_Disclaimer: Own Mark, Dr Kathryn Bellis and Dr Kingston, but I sadly do not own Eric Delko or Ryan Wolfe, don't own CSI: Miami. So keep the scary lawyers away!_**

**_Dr Bellis and Dr Kingston's news._**

Some how, the bullet had missed Horatio by less than an inch, but right now, he didn't care about himself. Ryan had been shot twice in the chest, Calleigh once in the arm, and a few waitresses had been shot also. Eric was trying to stop the blood flowing from Ryan with shaking hands, he could still see the faded bruises and scars that littered Ryan's chest and that made him more determined to help. "Come on, Wolfe, not now." He felt like he should have said 'not ever' but he stayed quiet. Ryan was so cold, so pale (sound familiar?) it just wasn't Ryan, then again, no one knew if Ryan would ever be the same after the torture he had been through in his life – Russians, the Irish guy's and now this? He was pushed away as tired yet alert paramedics placed Ryan on a stretcher and took him in the ambulance, Eric watched as they did this to Calleigh and the waitresses. "Don't die, Wolfe."

–

Horatio and Eric sat in the hospital waiting room, both anxious to hear about Calleigh and Ryan, both worried out of their minds. "Is there anyone here for a Calleigh..." A young woman asked, smiling beautifully, Eric and Horatio stood up and spoke before she could even finish saying Calleigh's name.

"Is she ok?" Horatio asked, his calmness had disappeared a few hours ago.

"She is doing well, we have given her a blood transfusion, but she is awake and asking... frequently about a Ryan Wolfe." The woman smiled.

"Thank you Dr..."

"Bellis. Kathryn Bellis." Dr Bellis supplied, brushing some dark brown hair off her face. Eric thought about asking her out... maybe some other day. He shook her hand and looked at her, she did the same.

"Any news on Mr Wolfe?" Horatio asked, eyeing the Doctor.

Dr Bellis shook her head and sighed. "I'm not his doctor, that's Dr Kingston, but I can try to find out for you if you want?" Eric definitely liked this woman. She glanced at them both and waited for a reply. They both nodded and she walked off, her long hair moving in time with her steps.

"Stop staring at her ass, Eric." Calleigh said from behind them, sure, she wasn't meant to be out of her room, but when did stupid things like rules ever stop her from getting what she wanted? Eric turned around and smiled.

"How you feeling?" He asked, concerned for her. Horatio just stood in the corner and waited patiently for news on Ryan.

"Fine, any news on Ryan?" She said a little bit too quickly. Eric eyed her but classed it as worry, to be honest, there wasn't anything else it could be. Eric shook his head and sighed before noticing how pale she had become and led her to a nearby seat "He has to be ok. He has to." She whispered.

–

Dr Kingston walked into the recovery room with Dr Bellis – his new assistant – behind him. "Come on, Kathryn, time to meet the patient that will be here every day." He said tiredly and sarcastically.

Dr Bellis just looked at him. "He has only been out of here a week and he gets shot. Three hours after he comes out of a coma, he gets shot again, the very same day that he came out of a coma, he gets blown up. Still in a coma, he is nearly killed when my crazy ex-fiancé, Dr Brown, tries to kill him. I think he needs a permanent bed up here." Dr Kingston explained, smiling as they walked over to Ryan Wolfe's bed. "Meet Mr Wolfe."

"I think you need another psych evaluation, sir." Dr Bellis joked while checking Ryan's vital signs. "His girlfriend is worse, I said don't leave the room, and I have just seen her in the waiting room now, are all patients like that?" She added smiling, he only just noticed her strong scouse accent.

Dr Kingston rolled his eyes. "Not all, just cops and CSI's" He then added, "And other Doctors, trying to treat them is impossible to do without getting yelled at or fired in some cases." Dr Bellis laughed as Dr Kingston watched her do her work. Damn, she is good.

"Looks like he's on the mend, you never know, he could be awake within a few hours." She sighed and glanced at Dr Kingston. "Erm, sir? Who's going to tell them?" She asked, obviously talking about Ryan's friends. Dr Bellis looked at him nervously while waiting for an answer.

Dr Kingston smiled kindly, remembering what happened last time he had gotten too attached to a younger doctor. "Don't worry, Kathryn." He tried to reassure her, it was her first day after all, "We both will, god knows, we are probably going to be attacked with questions when we go into the room."

–

Calleigh opened her eyes tiredly as Dr Kingston and Dr Bellis walked in smiling. Maybe this meant they had good news... Then again, she thought, Dr Bellis smiles at everything. "Is there anyone not here for Mr Wolfe?" Dr Kingston asked, using past experience. Nobody moved or nodded. Dr Bellis glanced at Dr Kingston and took his nod as a cue to speak – she somehow made any news sound amazingly brilliant. He would never know how she did that. "Somehow the bullet didn't hit any organs or arteries and we expect him to be..." She stopped as her pager went off, she held it up and paled slightly, some first day. "Damn." She ran out of the room with Dr Kingston, running slightly slower than her, behind her.

Dr Kingston was running and looking at his pager: Code blue; ICU 8. Damn was the right word to use.

**_Authors note: I wonder where they are running to? And does it have anything to do with Ryan? Review to find out!_**


	20. This is the hardest story

_Silence: Chapter twenty._

_Authors note: Thanks for the review. I apologise for taking so long updating; blame it on life. I also have some flute gradings coming up, so I will be taking longer to update all my stories for the next few weeks. _

_Disclaimer: Own my Original Characters, don't own CSI Miami. _

_This is the hardest story… _

Dr Bellis pushed the paddles together and waited for them to charge. She then pressed them against Ryan Wolfe's bruised and scarred chest. A jolt of electricity ran through him but the heart remained un-beating. She looked at the assisting nurse. "Charge to 400." She ordered, her voice strained yet calm. She blamed it on working in the ER. She pressed them to his chest again, the same sound, the same jolt. The same non-beating heart. She placed the paddles together again. "Charge to 450."

"That's a bit..." Dr Bellis silenced the assisting nurse with a cold glare.

"Damn, do it now!" Dr Kingston ordered the nurse. She quickly complied.

–

Calleigh stood in the hospital waiting room and closed her eyes in worry. 16 minutes had passed since they had last seen the doctor. She was unsure about why they had suddenly rushed away, but she had a feeling that it was something bad and that something had something to do with Ryan... That made more sense the first time... Hold on; what first time? Oh god, she was going crazy! She just wanted to be with Ryan.

–

"Okay... We have him back." Dr Kingston declared with a sigh of relief – he wasn't going to lose this patient yet.

_Authors note: Again, sorry about the shortness, still trying to find a good way to a) continue or b) finish this. If anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me some, in a review or Private Message!_


	21. Authors note

_Authors note; This story is on Hiatus, as I cannot for the life of me think of a way to continue, if anyone else has any ideas I am completely open to them and, well, to beb honest I really need them too. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me and the second I have an idea, I promise that I will continue!_


	22. Waking up aka the end

_**A/N: So sorry to end it here, but I cannot continue this story due to extreme lack of ideas and motivation on my part. Reviewers: You have been amazing! **_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **_

_**Chapter twenty-two: Waking up.**_

He opened his eyes, thankful to not have a killer or ventilators anywhere near his this time. He opened his eyes to a sleeping Calleigh. She looked at him, and in that gaze they shared so much.

"Ry, you're awake." He smiled weakly. Too weakly for her liking but she was not one to complain. He was alive and breathing, that was all that mattered.

"I think so." He whispered. She smiled and bit back tears.

He was back. The man she had fallen in love with was back, and with that she leant down over him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Neither of them noticed Horatio watching with a small smile in the window. His team was once again safe.

_**A/N: Short and incredibly bad, but there is the end!**_


End file.
